


Let Me Take Care Of You (Instead having of that drink)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [41]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Riyo closed the door behind her with a soft sigh and closes her eyes against the emotions she felt about the day's shenanigans from the Senate.





	Let Me Take Care Of You (Instead having of that drink)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaineyDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDay/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this belated treat :)

Riyo closed the door behind her with a soft sigh, before moving into the apartment and going to the bedroom where she changed into comfortable lounging about clothes. Mentally, she shook her head at the shenanigans of the Senate. She picks up the book on the bedside table before going to the kitchen to find a beverage for herself to relax.

Perhaps something a little stronger than juice or water.

The day had felt like it was going to be an alcoholic beverage sort of night. She isn't at all surprised though when a calloused orange hand quietly appears in her line of sight and gently take the newly opened bottle out of her hand.

"I was going to drink that."

"You don't need that."

"You sound so sure about that fact, love."

Cooly, Riyo raises a brow at her lover before Ahsoka exhales and then sits down beside her. After a moment or two of comfortable silence, Ahsoka eventually looks at her and leans towards her with a grin.

"While I don't know the antics that you've had to deal with, I do have a proposal for you. How about you let me take care of you instead of having that beverage which will only give you a headache in the morning?"

Riyo closes her eyes and pretends to take a long time to analyze the offer made to her by Ahsoka before she opens her eyes and slowly smiles at Ahsoka.

"I accept your offer, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smirks toothily in response as she kisses her cheek before she gently moves Riyo to sit between her legs on a couch cushion. Riyo calmly sits there with her head bowed forward slightly with her eyes closed as Ahsoka gently massages the tense muscles in her neck and shoulders.

Riyo smiles at the feeling of soft lips pressing gently against the back of her neck.


End file.
